Justice Titans (JLA: KOR Episode)
Justice Titans is the 13th episode of Justice League: Knights of Rao. Characters Featured Characters * Justice League ** Aquaman / Arthur Curry ** Batman / Bruce Wayne ** Firestorm / Jason Rusch *** Martin Stein ** Flash / Barry Allen ** Green Lantern / Hal Jordan ** Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz ** Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris ** Wonder Woman / Diana of Themyscira * Teen Titans ** Beast Boy / Garfield Logan ** Cyborg / Victor Stone ** Nightwing / Dick Grayson ** Raven ** Starfire / Koriand'r Supporting Characters * Knights of Rao ** Alpha Wolf / Milo Chaves ** Black Owl / Zoe Kyle Lawton (cameo) ** Blue Lantern / Collin Hill ** Catgirl / Carrie Kelley (cameo) ** Emerald / Dionne Stewart ** Galaxor / Mitchell Davies (cameo) ** Gear / Richie Osgood Foley ** Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang ** Long Shadow (cameo) ** New Gaia / Delilah Raymond Snow (cameo) ** Omega Knight / Jason Burke ** Royal Guard Patrol *** Bishop / Lucas Blake (cameo) *** King / Cade Ferguson (cameo) *** Knight / Adam Hill (cameo) *** Queen / Sarah Falsworth (cameo) *** Rook / Karen Blake (cameo) ** Star Hunter / Felix Whitmore (cameo) ** Static / Virgil Hawkins ** Sun Rose / Esperanza Del Rey (cameo) ** Terra / Tara Markov ** Toymaster / Hiro Okamura * Blue Lantern Corps ** Arisia Rrab ** Solovar ** Superman / Clark Kent /Kal-El Villains * Vandal Savage ** Ternion (first appearance) *** Cinderblock *** Overload *** Plasmus ** Terror Tyrants *** Bane *** Blackfire *** Cheetah / Barbara Ann Minerva (first appearance) *** Dr. Light / Arthur Light *** Giganta / Doris Zuel (first appearance) *** Mirror Master / Sam Scudder (first appearance) * Project Cadmus ** Maxwell "Max" Lord * Lexcorp ** Lex Luthor (hologram only) * Slade (hologram only) Other Characters * Frieda Goren * Daisy Watkins * Lois Lane (cameo) * Lara Lane Kent (cameo) Summary The Justice League and the Teen Titans work together when Vandal Savage abducts Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload to merge them together as the monstrous Ternion using Project Cadmus and Lexcorp technology and unleashes them along with a new super-villain group called the Terror Tyrants to wreak havoc. At the same time, the Knights of Rao visit Superman in Odym, where the Man of Steel teaches them valuable lessons about Honor. Plot Batman is in Gotham City fighting crime alongside his first sidekick Dick Grayson (who now operates as the solo-fighter Nightwing) and chasing after Bane, who was sent by Vandal Savage to steal data from a nearby Project Cadmus facility and Gotham's Lexcorp Sector. Though the villain escapes, Batman and Nightwing are able to check on some pieces of what he stole. Knowing that Savage's next move will be more chaotic than the Joker's schemes have ever been before, Batman contacts the Justice League while Nightwing calls his fellow Teen Titans. Both simultaneously say: "We have a new problem ahead." Terra and her teammates are training in their headquarters until they are contacted by Superman, who offers to teach them valuable lessons about what they fight for in Odym. The young heroes accept and head to Odym. Meanwhile, the Justice League (consisting of Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Star Sapphire, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Aquaman and the new Firestorm (Jason Rusch)) and the Titans (Nightwing, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg) arrive in Washington D.C. right before Savage unleashes numerous Lexcorp Robots and Super-Soldier beasts he created using Project Cadmus formulas to attack the heroes. Right after defeating them, Cyborg analyses one of the robots and discovers that Savage is planning to wreak havoc in the city by unleashing a powerful new beast and Batman and Nightwing formulate a strategy to stop him. Just then, the League and the Titans are ambushed and confronted by a group of super-villains who Savage had just organised to destroy them: the Terror Tyrants (consisting of Bane, Blackfire, Cheetah, Doctor Light, Giganta and Mirror Master) and a battle issues. As their teammates combine their efforts to keep the Tyrants occupied, Batman, Nightwing, Firestorm and Cyborg head on to contend with Savage. Just then, Savage reveals to have just completed his new experiment: with Blackfire and Mirror Master's assistance, Savage had abducted Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload and, using Project Cadmus' serums and Lexcorp's tech, he merged them together as the monstrous Ternion. Meanwhile, on Odym, Terra watches as her teammates learn from Superman lessons about Honor and Solovar and Arisia Rrab discuss about the young heroes' good nature. One of their lessons is also about Patience (as shown when he has them meditate to find their happy places). Just then, Terra overhears the League and the Titans battling Savage's pawns and Superman allows her and Arisia to go help them. Terra and Arisia arrive in Washington D.C. and work to help the League and the Titans keep citizens away from the issuing chaos. While Terra rushes to the heroes who are fighting Savage, Arisia's presence in the fight strengthens Green Lantern and Star Sapphire's rings enough for them to neutralize the villains, allowing them to go after Savage. As Cyborg and Firestorm hold down against Ternion, Batman and Nightwing confront Savage. The two subdue him and force him to retreat as he taunts that Ternion cannot be stopped. The duo exacts to find a way to shut off the facility so that they can separate Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload from each other. With help from Terra, who arrives there just in time to help the group stop the chaos, they implant a River Styx virus which successfully reverses all the effects of Savage's experiments, returning the super-soldiers to normal and separating Plasmus, Cinderblock and Overload from each other. Maxwell Lord arrives and, with no regard of the lives the heroes saved, scolds them for destroying his experiments. Terra, seeing Lord as another irredeemable Tyrant like the ones she swore to humiliate, programs the central computer to broadcast another footage she and Toymaster recorded, revealing that Lord was the one who created Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload and sold them for the Titans' nemesis Slade, for everyone to see. As he faces the the heroes' angry eyes, Lord desperately begs for mercy, on which Terra gives him two choices: a Brave one (which is to surrender to the authorities and atone for his crimes) or the Cowardly one (which is to runaway and hide in the shadows like other metahumans were forced to do). Fearful of his fate, Lord chooses the Cowardly one and retreats to the sewers as Batman and Nightwing are confident that he will not be hiding for long enough. While the League and the Titans rejoice their victory, Terra wins the heroes' gratitude for her help. Raven is sure that Terra is training with someone, and Terra properly shows her and Starfire her mentor's home. They watch as Superman (under his alter-ego of Clark Kent) visits his wife Lois Lane and their daughter Lara. Their happy reunion brings emotional tears of joy to Starfire, to which Tara replies: "I know how that feels."Lost Girl. Voice Cast * Kevin Conroy as Batman / Bruce Wayne * Grey DeLisle as Wonder Woman / Princess Diana of Themyscira * Ashley Johnson as Terra / Tara Markov * George Newbern as Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El * Phil LaMarr as Static / Virgil Hawkins * Josh Keaton as Green Lantern / Hal Jordan * Jodi Benson as Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris * Wally Wingert as Flash / Barry Allen * Scott Menville as Nightwing / Dick Grayson * Hynden Walch as Starfire / Princess Koriand'r, Blackfire / Princess Komand'r * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy / Garfield Logan * Tara Strong as Raven, Frieda Goren, Star Sapphire Ring * Khary Payton as Cyborg / Victor Stone * Carl Lumbly as Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz * Eric Bauza as Toymaster / Hiro Okamura * Colleen Villard as Blue Lantern / Collin Hill, Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang, Daisy Watkins * Yuri Lowenthal as Alpha-Wolf / Milo Chaves * Dante Basco as Omega Knight / Jason Burke * Catherine Taber as Arisia Rrab * Tom Kane as Solovar * Ogie Banks as Firestorm / Jason Rusch * Jim Meskimen as Professor Martin Stein * Sam Riegel as Gear / Richie Foley * Travis Willingham as Aquaman / Arthur Curry, Green Lantern Power Ring * Phil Morris as Vandal Savage * Benjamin Diskin as Maxwell "Max" Lord * Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor * Fred Tatasciore as Bane * Rodger Bumpass as Doctor Light * Nika Futterman as Cheetah / Barbara Ann Minerva * Rachael MacFarlane as Giganta / Doris Zeul * Robin Atkin Downes as Mirror Master / Sam Scudder * Ron Perlman as Slade * Dee Bradley Baker as Ternion, Plasmus, Overload, Cinderblock References Category:Episodes Category:Justice League: Knights of Rao Category:Teen Titans